Bender's twin sister (TBC Fanfic)
by lauu1304
Summary: Braelynn Bender, a girl with a passion for music, got in detention with her brother, John and four other teens. What will happen on this saturday detention? ***I KNOW I suck at summaries, but pleaaaaase, give this story a chance like you did for my other Breakfast Club fanfic?:D*** OC/Brian J.
1. Chapter 1

I was walking next to John, my brother with my french vanilla coffee in hand when we nearly got run over by a grey car. John put a protective arm on my chest, making me stop, but he continued forcing the car to stop. That move from my brother also caused me to spill a little bit of my hot beverage.

"John! Fucking hell! Look what you did!" I exclaimed.

"Would you prefer to be run over by a fucking car, B?" he retorted sarcastically.

"Well, no, but the car stopped anyway!" I argued.

He didn't reply and just continued his way to the oh so wonderful school we attend. Not for a normal day of learning, no, for a freaking saturday detention!

We entered the library, where the detention was being held and I looked at the people here, Claire, a popular girl, Andrew, a jock, and then I froze. I catch up to John who's already almost at our usual table.

"You didn't tell me he would be there!" I whispered harshly in my brother's ear.

"Who?" he questioned.

I looked at the guy sitting at our table then back to John.

"The nerd? B, why would I tell you if that guy is in detention? And how should I know who's coming here any fucking way, huh?"

He had a point, but I ignored him and went to sit next to Brian, my crush. He gave me an awkward smile that I returned with a small blush on my cheeks... this boy is so cute!

John glanced at Brian, then at me and at Brian again before motioning to the guy next to me to change seats. After my brother took his place, Allison, who is considered the basket case of the school, came in and went at the back corner table. Allison and I have art together and let me tell you, she is so talented! We talk sometimes, but rarely since I spend most of the time with my brother and his friends.

Vernon, the stupid vice-principal, entered the library and looked all of us with a superior look on his face before speaking up. "Well, well... Here we are! I want to congratulate you for being on time..."

After his little 'Congratulation, you're not completly retarded, you're able to be on time' speech, Claire raised her hand and started talking to Vernon. "Excuse me, sir? I think there's been a mistake. I know it's detention, but... um... I don't think I belong in here..."

"Claire, you're not helping your case, sweetie by saying that..." I said with a small smile.

"It is now seven-oh-six," Vernon continued, ignoring the popular girl, "You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here. To ponder the error of your ways..."

I huffed and got my walkman out of my bag. I checked the audio cassette inside, 'AC/DC & Simple Minds'... Good enough. I started the tape and drummed to the beat of 'Highway to Hell' on the table until Dick came and stopped my walkman. "And you will not listen or make any music!"

I glared at him, but he just ignored me and continued talking. " We are going to write an essay of no less than a thousand words, describing to me who you think you are."

"Is this a test?" my brother asked.

"I don't think he has the right to give us a test in detention... He'll probably throw away our paper as soon as this detention is over." I answered, "I mean, that's what my sixth grade english teacher did..." I added.

The vice-principal ignored us and just passed some paper with pencils.

"And when I say essay... I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear Mr. Bender? And Bender Junior?"

"Crystal." John said.

"We're twins! And I was born first, by the way!" I protested.

"And I don't care, by the way, missy." he spat. "Anyway, maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll even decide whether or not you care to return."

"So you could have a saturday off? No fucking way, Rich!" I laughed.

While I was making my comment, Brian got up.

"You know, I can answer that right now, sir... That'd be 'no', no for me, 'cause..." he started, making me laugh a bit.

"Sit down Johnson." Vernon spat.

"Rude much?" I commented.

"You want another detention?"

"Nah, I'm good." I replied with a sarcastic smile.

"Well, too bad, you come here again next saturday."

"Oh, joy."

He glared at me and started talking to everybody else. "My office... is right across that hall. Any monkey business is ill-advised... Any questions?"

"Yeah, I got a question." my brother spoke up.

That should be really interesting.

"Does Barry Manilow know you rade his wardrobe?"

At that moment, I started laughing my ass off. John is so funny when he screw around like that!

"I'll give you the answer to that question, Mr. Bender, next saturday. Don't mess with the bull young man, you'll get the horns."

"Oh, c'mon, Dick! It was just a joke!" I tried to defend my brother.

"That's one more detention for you, Bender Junior." he said before leaving.

"I'm the older!" I yelled just before the vice-principal exits the room.

AAAAAANNNNND another Breakfast Club fanfic! :D I'm so excited for this :DDD I'm trying to change her personality and all, I don't want her to be like my other OC (The flirt) and even if she's Bender's twin, I don't want her to be exactly like him...(:

Anyway, hope you'll like it, vote, comment, whatevs, just enjoy this book hahah:)


	2. Chapter 2

"That man... is a brownie hound." my brother said once Vernon was back in his office.

"Really? A brownie hound? That's all you've got?" I commented while looking at John with a 'wtf' face.

"In presence of children," he started, looking at everybody else in the room, "I'm trying to be a role model." he finished with one of his famous smirk.

Before our little conversation can continue, we hear a snapping sound coming from the back table. I know it's Allison bitting her nail because she does it sometimes in the class we have in common, so I don't bother turning around like everyone else. They all look shocked and as usual, Allison doesn't care.

"If you keep eating your hand, you're not gonna be hungry for lunch." told John.

This comment made Allison stop for a few seconds before she spat one of her nail on John... or tried to, it didn't go very far...

"I've seen you before, you know..." he said to the basket case.

"And, I've seen all of you!" I exclaimed happily while doing a little jazz hand move which got everybody to look at me like I was insane or something, fine then.

The room fell silent and everybody was doing their own business, making this whole detention boring... I mean, it was kinda entertaining so far, but anyway. I was taking out my walkman again when I heard muttering from the table next to mine. It was Johnson. He was asking himself who he was, so I tried to help him out a little.

"Johnson, you're a genius, that's what you are." I whispered to him with a small smile and I was sure that I looked like a tomato right now... just talking to him made me blush.

Brian returned my smile and brought his attention back to the paper in front of him.

"I am a walrus..." he muttered with a pen in his mouth after a few seconds of silence.

At that moment, John looked at him in utter confusion which made Brian put the pen on his table with an awkward laugh.

I started removing my jacket when my brother turned his confused face to an intense glare, still directed to Johnson. I looked at the brain to see what he did and saw that he was also removing his jacket, but he stopped and pretended to be cold when he met John's eyes. His action didn't stop my brother from glaring, so Brian was laughing awkwardly again, his eyes moving from my brother to me.

"It's the shits, huh?" he commented.

"Totally." I said while laughing a bit.

His smile became wider for a few seconds, before he stopped and turned back to his paper.

"John!" I whinned before smaking his arm playfully.

"What did I do?"

"You know what you did!"

"Oh, that, well, you're welcome!" he retorted with a smirk before taking his paper for the essay and throwing it between the jock and the popular girl.

I huffed and started my walkman. 'Highway to Hell' blasted in my ears and I picked up my pen to start my essay.

'Who am I? Well, Mr. Vernon, how am I supposed to tell you who I am when I don't even know myself? And anyway, you don't give a fuck about what we'll write in this essay, wanna know why? Well, because you're full of shit and you think you already have all of us figured out. By the way, my essay is done, less than a thous-'

I stopped writing when I felt my brother move more than usual next to me.

I removed my headphones only to ear: "Hey, you're not urinating in here, man!"

"Oh my God, dude! Not next to me!" I screeched, getting up and going in the middle of the aisle.

"Don't talk, don't talk! It makes it crawl back up!"

I turned to Brian and saw he was trying to look under the table... is he gay? Oh gosh, that would be awful...

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Andrew say: "You whip it out and you're dead before the first drop hits the floor!"

"You're pretty sexy when you get angry...grrr!" mocked my brother before he looked at me and a smirk appeared on his face... what was he going to do now?

John turned to Brian, his smirk still on his face and he said: "Hey, homeboy... why don't you go close that door and we'll get the prom queen impregnated!"

This earned him a glare from the popular girl, but he ignored it and continued: "Or...or you would perhaps prefer to fuck my sister?" he questionned.

I couldn't believe he just said that! He's never said something like that, ever.

Brian was red as a tomato and stuttering, but John cut him off before he could say something clear: "I was just messing with you...and my sister. You get close to her, I kill ya. Simple."

Johnson nodded and John turned to me.

"Sorry sis, I didn't want to be disrespectful like that." he apologised.

I smiled, my way of saying it was okay and then he returned his attention to Brian.

"So, about getting the prom queen impregnated?"

"Hey!" Andrew intervened, but he was only ignored. "Hey!" he repeated.

"What?" asked my brother.

"If I lose my temper, you're totalled man!"

"Totally?" John mocked.

"Totally."

"C'mon boys, no need to fight, we're all friends here!" I tried to release the tension in the air, but it just earned me glares from the jock and the princess.

So since it obviously didn't worked, I just put back on my headphones and 'Don't you (forget about me)' by SImple Minds was playing. I was watching the trio argue, but I couldn't hear them.

New chapter:D

So, I'm really trying to create an OC different than the flirt and I hope it's working because I don't want to re-write my first TBC fanfic simply with another love interest... I really hope you like it:D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, so like my other story, I forgot to mention that I DO NOT own The Breakfast Club...Sad, I know, I only own my OC, Braelynn:D

Enjoy this chapter:D

(Btw, sorry I didn't update in forever, I was kinda busy, not with school since I dropped out, but with other stuff, not that you guys care about my personal life so yeah, I'll shut up xD I'm baaaack and I hope you like that chapter)/p

At some point, my tape was over and the sound of arguing was back in my ears. I admit, I find my brother and his little comments fun, I try to join in as much as possible, but he doesn't know when to stop and that's annoying as hell.  
So when I suddenly hear the two popular kids yell at John to stop bothering them, I wasn't surprised.  
But I'm still me, so I couldn't resist helping my brother out, 'cause I'm a good sister.

"It's not because my brother is getting on your nerves that you have to attack everybody with your annoying voices, guys. Nobody deserves to get their eardrums killed by your shrieking." I told them with my bitchiest smile.

I know, I exaggerated, but it's kind of fun to annoy them. I know, I'm hard to follow, I'm a complicated girl, but I like my weird personality!  
John was about to get up, but I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"You have two detentions, right?"  
"No, B, you have two, I have one. Thanks to you, I'll have to get in trouble one more time."

I scoffed at his answer.

"Please, like you need me to get in trouble."

He only gave me a sarcastic smile before freeing his arm and walking over to the railing, sitting on it.

"What do you say we close that door. We can't have any kind of party with Vernon checking us out every few seconds." he told to the other people in the room.

I shared a look with Johnson and he decided to speak up.

"Well, you know... the door's supposed to stay open."  
"So what?"  
"So, we're not here to have any kind of party, dear brother." I retorted, backing up Brian.  
"Says who?"

He really doesn't know when to shut up.  
I was about to reply, but Andrew spoke up before I have the chance.

"Why don't you just shut up? There's four other people in this room, you know."  
"Hum, hello? Five people." I corrected, raising my hand halfway up in the air.

The jock turned to me with an annoyed expression before turning back to my brother.

"Four and a half other people, Bender junior is half with you, half with us, so yeah."

I guess it's better than nothing.

"God, you can count. See, I knew you had to be smart to be a... a wrestler. " my brother exclaimed.

Here we go.  
I shared a look with my crush and we both had a small smile playing on our lips. He wasn't talking that much, which was kinda sad, but at least he wasn't completely silent like Allison.

"Who the hell are you to judge anybody anyway?" spat Andrew.  
"Really..." added the princess.  
"Was that comment really necessary? C'mon guys, we can get along for one day!" I said, trying to calm them down a bit.  
"I think... I think she's right, guys...let's all calm down." Johnson backed me up.  
"And I think that you, the Benders siblings, don't even count..." started sporto.  
"You counted me like... a minute ago." I retorted.  
"Half! Because maybe you're a bit better than your brother, but just like him, it wouldn't make a difference if you disappeared forever. You may not even exist at this school." continued the jock.

Okay, I didn't think that he was thinking like that. I know that our school is full of stereotypes and shit like that, but I never thought it was as bad as that.  
I'm not the best person in the school, but I'm not the worst either. Like my brother. But unlike him, I can't hide my emotions really well. And earing Andrew Clark say this, it hurt me more than it should. He don't get to decide who matters or not, I know that, but it still hurts. Just knowing that someone hates you so bad that they don't care if you die. I don't even know what John and I did to him, maybe it's just because we're not into wrestling or because we're not popular at school, I don't know, but it hurts.  
I may sound like a whinny little girl or some shit like that, but I don't care, I'm just close to my emotions sometimes.  
I was so busy thinking about all of this that I didn't even notice I was crying until I heard my brother speak up.

"You say stuff like that to my sister again and you're dead, understand?"

While he was talking, he walked closer to Andrew and by the end of his sentence, his face was inches from Andrew's with a dark look on it.

"And I think I'll just run right out and join the wrestling team." he finished, going back to his spot on the rail, his voice still tensed.

The two popular kids laughed, so my brother went on.

"Maybe the prep club too... the student council."  
"No, they wouldn't take you." the jock said back.  
"I thought they let everybody join their stupid club." I said, my voice cracking a bit because of the crying.  
"Nah, not the burners like you two." Claire said with a fake smile on her face.

I gave a small nod with a tight smile before leaving everybody. I went up the stairs and in the teen fiction section.  
Then, I cried. Again. And since everybody was arguing downstairs, I didn't hold myself back.

Okay, so I really wanted to create a different OC and I realised that I didn't have to always create really strong girls, I mean, we all break sometimes and yeah, I kinda like that chapter hahaha /p


	4. Sorry, not a chapter!:(

Heyy guys!

I am so sorry this is not a chapter and I didn't update in forever, but I wasn't able to write anything, I'll start writing other chapters soon, but I had to take a break, I know you don't about the 'why' I took this long ass break, but I'll tell you anyway, I wasn't in a good place, I had problems with my mom and her new guy so I was thrown out (no clue if that made sense, english isn't my first language) and my bro had trouble with the police and shit so writing wasn't my priority, buuuuut don't worry, I'll publish another chapter soon:)


	5. Chapter 4

I am SO sorry for the wait, but things got bad at my house so writing wasn't my priority, but I'm back again with a new chapter, hope you enjoy!

I cried while they were still arguing about their stupid clubs like it was the most important thing on Earth.

"Uh... you... are you alright? I, I mean... you ok?"

At that moment, I'm pretty sure I died. Not just because freaking BRIAN came to talk to me, but also because I had a heart attack, I didn't hear him coming.

"Jesus fucking Christ, dude! You scared me to death!" I answered, trying to laugh a little.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to... I, uh, I just wanted to check up on you... and also tell you that Andrew wears tights."

That's when I totally lost it. I started laughing so hard I choked on air and I was now sprawled across the library's carpet. I'm pretty sure I looked like I was having a seizure or something. When I looked up, Brian was watching me with a confused look on his pretty little nerdy face. No joke I almost forgot he was there... well now I'm embarrassed.

I calm myself a bit and let out a small giggle before finally talking again.

"Sorry about that, Brian... it's just really funny, I mean, the most popular guy in school wearing tights? Wow!"

"Yeah, pretty funny, uh? But... you didn't... didn't answer my question, are you alright?"

"Oh, well, I'm OK, I guess... It's just... What did I or John do to that stupid jock to be treated that way? Nothing! I even went to one of their fucking meet! It sucked, but I still went! I'm not like my brother, he's not a bad person but he doesn't respect a lot of people... but I do! Well, I try... Sometimes I let my brother lead me into bad stuff, but most of the time when I'm somewhat mean to someone, I'm just kidding! I just... I don't understand, Brian... I... I'm not a bad person, am I?"

While I ranted, I started crying again like a freaking baby and now I'm just looking at the boy next to me, waiting for an answer. He was just looking at me for a bit, making me nervous, did I scare him off with my weird ass rant? I know my personnality is hard to follow but, not that much, right?  
When I opened my mouth to ask him if I did anything, he started talking, finally.

"I'm glad you're alright... and, uh... you're not a bad person, well I don't really know you... but you seem like an awesome and talented girl, you shouldn't listen to the others like Sporto or the princess here... and I'm sure your brother is awesome too and not that bad..." he answered with a shy smile on his face, "Whoah, that took some courage to say." he muttered under his breath, laughing a bit, I don't think I was supposed to hear the last part... oh well.

"Thanks, Bri, I needed that! You're a good guy, we should create a club together, you know, 'cause we're so cool!" I said, joking about the conversation that was going on while I was crying.

"Yeah, we should... are you, uh... are you ready to go with the others?"

"Yup, I just have one more question for you, genius boy, are you gay?"

"Wha- No- What? I... I'm not gay! I like girls, I love girls, they- they're awesome, fantastic, I-"

"Okay, I get it, you're straight. Awesome" I laughed before joining the others at the tables.

Everybody looked at us when we came back. By the time I arrived at my place, I was back to my normal self and I'm pretty sure nobody, except maybe John because he knows me, could tell that I cried, which is great.  
My brother was glaring at Brian, but not as hard as this morning, maybe because he knew that the blond boy helped me feel better, but I'm not sure.  
As soon as I sat down, John gave me a look that told me we were going to talk about all of this later before he shot up and went to the doors, probably to find a way to close it.  
Brian looked worriedly around before speaking up.

"You know there's not supposed to be any monkey business!"

I laughed a bit when my brother turned around and asked in a deeper voice if Johnson finished his paper before continuing walking towards the doors.

"C'mon Genius boy, let lose a little." I said, throwing a wink in his direction.

He blushed and nodded, bitting his lips, which was kinda attractive if you ask me.

"What are you gonna do?" questionned Claire./p

"Drop dead, I hope." was the jock's reply.

"Hey, watch it, Andrew! That's my brother you're talking about." I muttered.

The jock looked at me with an awkward mixture of a glare and an apologetic look on his face, but he didn't say anything, which I'm grateful for.

My brother looked around and when he saw that it was clear, he started playing around with a part of the door, I don't really know what, I was too busy glancing at Brian.

Johnson suddenly looked from me to John repeatedly, like he was in a sort of inside battle with himself.

His eyes finally stopped on my brother and he finally spoke up.

"Bender, that's, that's school property there... you know, it doesn't belong to us. It's something not to be toyed with."

Immediatly after he talked, he threw an unsure look to me, like he was scared that I would be mad or something because he tried to reason with my brother.

John ignored him and continued to play around with the door when it slammed shut. Since he achieved his goal, he ran back at his seat next to me.

I personally had no problem with the door being shut, it's not the end of the world, it would just mean that we could talk and make this detention less boring, but Andrew and Claire clearly didn't agree with me. For Brian and Allison, I'm not really sure of their opinion.

"That's very funny. Come on, fix it!" Andrew exclaimed.

"You, uh, you should really fix that..." Brian said, "He sould, right?" he added, turning to me.

"You do you, Genius boy, you can have your own opinion, it's a free country." I replied, shrugging with a small laugh.

"Am I a genius?" John asked sarcastically, interrupting Johnson and I.

"No, you're an asshole!" retorted Sporto.

"What a funny guy!" exclaimed my brother in a weird voice.

Well, for once, Sporto was kinda funny, I know his comment wasn't a joke, but their argument is entertaining and nothing too hurtfull is being said, so it's alright for now.

"Fix the door, Bender!" Andrew said.

"Everyone, just shhhh!" John said.

"I'm not even talking. Allison and Claire aren't either, bro." I replied bluntly.

John shot me an annoyed look before speaking up again.

"I've been here before, I know what I'm doing!"

"If you want everyone to stay silent, you should shut the fuck up too, you're literally the only one talking!" I spoke up again, making everyone except John laugh a little.

"Braelynn Bender, if you don't-" John started before getting cut off by Andrew.

"Stop it, listen to your sister, shut up and now, go fix the door! Get up and fix it!"

Before anybody could say anything else, Vernon barged in the library, looking pretty mad.

********************************************  
Heyyyyy, I'm finally back! I know I made an note at the start of the chapter, but anyway, sorry for the delay xd I'm actually really proud of this chapter and I hope you'll like it too! Idk if you'll find Braelynn's little rant to Brian weird or something, I'm not actually sure about that part, but I'm keeping it... so I hope this chapter was worth the wait guys, please vote and comment I love all of you (you're not a lot but eh xd)


	6. Chapter 5

"Why is that door closed?" questionned the vice-principal.

"How are we supposed to know? We're not supposed to move, right?" retorted my brother.

Dick glared at John before turning to Claire, expecting the answer he wants from the prom queen.

"Why?"

"We were just sitting here, like we were supposed to."

I'm sure he knew we weren't going to tell him the thruth, but he kept trying anyway. He looked at my brother once more, asking more harsly.

"Who closed that door?"

"I think a screw fell out of it..."

"It just closed, sir..." added the jock.

Vernon looked at Allison next, asking the same question. The only answer he received from her was a squeak then she hit her head on the table. At least we know she won't talk, I'm pretty sure she didn't say a single word since we got here.

"She doesn't talk sir." explained John

"Give me that screw."

"I don't have it, screws fall out all of the time, the world is an imperfect place..."

"He has a point..." I muttered.

"Besides, why would anybody want to steal a screw?" Claire added.

"Watch it, ladies."

He gave up and went to the door, trying to find a way to keep it open. He picked up a folding chair and put it in front of the door, like it would do something. Ha.

"The door's way too heavy, sir." commented my brother.

He was ignored by the vice-principal who released the door... that should be fun.

As I expected, the door slammed shut once again, the chair flying somewhere in the hallway. Like I said; funny.

Rich came back in and asked Andrew to come help him put the magazine rack in front of the door.

"How come Andrew gets to get up? If he gets up, we'll all get up, it'll be anarchy!" protested John.

"I vote anarchy!" I yelled and stood up on the table and jumping on Brian's table, making him laugh a bit, but he stopped once he saw Vernon looking at us.

"Bender junior, sit the hell down or I'll get you down." he threatened.

"I'm older than John!" I exclaimed, sticking my tongue out at him, "And that's real clever sir, the magazine rack, I mean, but, what if there's a fire? I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be unwise at this juncture in your career, sir." I added when I saw that the rack was now blocking the entire door, making it very difficult to pass.

Vernon realised I'm right and yelled at Andrew to get the rack out of the way. I smirked at our victory, the door will stay closed for the day.

"You know the school comes equipped with fire exits at either end of the library." Johnson spoke up, looking up at me and pointing the exits.

"Shh, Vernon didn't realise that, it'll be our secret, genius boy." I said, winking at him.

"Alright, Bender senior." he laughed.

Ok, I may be older, but Bender Senior doesn't sound right... Anyway, I don't care since Brian called me that.

"Braelynn Bender, I already told you to get the fuck off the fucking table!" Dick yelled, suddenly pulling at my arm forcefully to get me down. He used so much force that I ended up on my ass and his hand left a mark on me. Like I didn't have enough already. Fucking bullshit, "That will cost you three more detentions."

"Fuck off." I replied.

"Here's one more!"

"Can't wait, Dick." I muttered.

"Another one, are you happy now?"

"Oh, very."

"Well, if that makes you so happy, you have another one!"

"Stop it!" John yelled at me.

"Listen to your brother, Bender junior. And you, Mr., you're not fooling anybody! The next scew that falls out is gonna be you!"

Well, I now have 8 detentions... I didn't think about what I was doing until I was done... now John had to get in trouble seven more times because of me... I feel bad, only because of our stupid 'we always get detentions together'. Well, we have a good reason for that, but I don't know how our parents will react about us having 8 fucking detentions, we never went that far. I don't even know what took over me, I'm not like that usually... maybe I wanted to impress Johnson, I don't know... but I'm pretty sure I freaking him out more than anything. Oh well.

Vernon was about to leave when my brother muttered something.

"What was that?" questionned Rich.

"Eat. My. Shorts. You can't just grab my sister like that, it's really unprofessional, Dick!"

Oh no. I hoped he wouldn't get in trouble so quickly, I could've changed his mind, I don't know how, but I could've... now it's too late and this is going to be a freaking disaster.

"You just bought yourself another Saturday, mister!"

"Well, I'm free the Saturday after that... beyond that, I'm gonna have to check my calendar!"

"Good! 'Cause it's gonna be filled, we'll keep going! You want another one? Say the word, just say the word! Instead of going to prison, you'll come here! Are you through?"

"No."

"I'm doing society a favor!"

"So?"

"That's another one, right now! I've got you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step! You want another one?"

"Yes!"

"You got it! You got another one right there, that's another one pal!"

I tried to shake my head at John, signaling to him that he should stop, but he just shook his head in return before looking in front of him.

Claire also tried to get him to stop, but he ignored her and stared at Vernon with a hard look on his face.

"You through?" questioned Rich.

"Not even close, bud!"

"Good, you got one more, right there!"

"You really think I give a shit?"

"Another..."

The vice-principal let a little moment of silence before asking my brother if he was through. He hesitated, looking at me. He probably lost count of the detentions he had, so he didn't know if he had to stop or not.

"How many is that?"

I was right.

"Seven, if you count the first one you got this morning, you should stop, bro." I answered him.

"Now it's eight. And you stay out of it, Bender junior."

"Excuse me, sir, it's seven." argued Brian, throwing a small smile in my direction right after he said it. I returned it before freaking Vernon interupt our moment.

"Shut up, peewee!" he turned to look at me and my brother before continuing talking "You're mine, Benders... for two months I gotcha! I gotcha!"

I zoned out a bit after that, I was staring blankly at the ground, still sitting on it, replaying what just happened in my head. Everything escalated so quickly...

I don't want to go home and explain that to mom and mostly dad...

"Are you alright, B?" the voice of my brother got me out of my daze.

He was crouched next to me, his hand placed gently on my shoulder and he was looking at me in worry.

"I'm good... stupid prick that can't take a freaking joke." I said, getting up rapidly, letting out a fake laugh to make my comment believable.

When I looked around, I saw everyone watching me intensly waiting for I don't know what, a bigger reaction maybe? I'm not sure, but it was annoying.

"Stop looking at me like that, please everybody?"

Andrew and Claire turned around to the front of the library, Allison shrugged and gave me a smile, John didn't look away and Brian turned his gaze on the table.

I huffed and went to sit down next to the brain, I didn't feel like talking to anybody right now and I know if I went back to my place John would want to talk and stuff.

I sat down right next to him and placed my head on his shoulder. He went to talk, but I interupted him.

"Don't talk, please, or I'll switch place. And I don't want that, so, please, shut up."

2 updates today 'cause I disapeared for way too long xD I know this chapter had a lot of talking, so sorry 'bout that... but I kinda loved that chapter, Braelynn's musical side will show more in the next chapters, I didn't developp as much as I wanted with that, but it'll hopefully come because I had great plans for her with music and stuff  
So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to update soon, please tell me what you think, I really appreciate your comments guys!:)/p


	7. Chapter 6

Maybe an hour passed since the beggining of the detention and everybody is already bored, there's no conversation, no argument, no nothing. And it sucks.

Every once in a while I throw a glance at Brian, who is also looking at me, and we just exchange a small smile before turning away with a blush on our cheeks. I'm still using his shoulder as a pillow so our faces are really close each time we look at each other, I personally have no problem with that.

My brother lit his shoe on fire so he could lit his cigarette with it... real intelligent.

Claire is just looking at the front of the library with a pensive look on her face.

Andrew... is having fun with his sweatshirt, I guess, I'm not a hundred percent sure of what he's actually doing, but it seems pretty weird if you ask me.

Allison is drawing, as usual. She's so good at it, but she doesn't let anybody see, except the art teacher and me, but only because I sit next to her.

Brian looked under the table before taking his hat and putting it on his lap. Weird.

"What's up with the hat, genius boy?" I asked silently so only he could hear.

My voice made him jump a bit, making my head fall direclty on his lap and that's when I understood the why of the hat right there, my friends. I reajusted myself on his shoulder, biting my lips to contain my laughter. Brian never answered me, but it doesn't matter.

John looked at us with a weird look on his face while putting the flamme on his shoe out. While he started play air guitar, I got up to take my bag and went back to my spot next to Johnson, taking everyone's attention on me since I was up.

I changed the cassette in my walkman for my 'Led Zeppelin' one. Immigrant Song started blasting in my hears and I got my notebook out.

I saw Brian looking curiously at what I was doing, so I switched seats so I was at the end of the table. I didn't want anybody to see this, it's where I write my music and as long as my song is not finished, I'm not showing it to anybody and certainly not Brian, there's a freaking song about him! Not that he would know that it's about him, but yeah, anyway.

He looked taken aback by my reaction, so I just mouthed 'sorry' before turning back on my book.

I looked at the two pages, two different songs that I almost finished... I can finish both today, if it stays boring like that.

 **...**

I don't know how much time passed, but when I finally looked up from my book after finishing my first song, everybody was sleeping. I shrugged and wrote the title, In My Blood, at the top of the page just when Vernon entered the library.

"Wake up!" nobody moved, "Who has to go to the lavatory?" he questioned with a sigh.

I raised my hand and, surprisingly, five other hands shot up at the same time.

 **...**

I pulled down my skirt and panties and a 'shit' left my lips as soon as I sat down.

"What's wrong?" asked Allison, who was in the cabin right next to mine.

"Uh, do you have a tampon? Or something?" I replied, kind of embarassed.

She didn't answer verbally, but a tampon appeared at my feet, so I thanked her and then finished my business.

When I got out, Claire immediatly turned to me.

"Turn around, Lynn."

I turned around slowly, not understanding why she wanted me to do so, also not understanding where the nickname came from.

"You're all good, no embarassing spot!"

Oh, so that's what she wanted to do... I thanked her too and left the bathroom, kinda freaked out about her sudden friendliness towards me.

 **...**

When we got back to the library, Claire asked me to sit at her table, which I found weird, but I did anyway. I sat on the table just looking at my nails since there was still no conversation being made.

My brother got up and went to a bookshelf to destroy books... well, that's nice. Johnson decided to join him, well not for the destroying part, but I mean he was also near that bookshelf.

"That's real intelligent." Andrew commented to my brother.

"You're right... it's wrong to destroy litterature." retorted John.

"Well, it is..." I muttered, earning a small laugh from the two popular kids.

"It's such fun to read, and... Molet really pumps my nads!" he added, throwing a glare my way.

"Molière..." corrected the prom queen with a flirty smile playing on her lips.

Is it weird if I ship them together? Because I think they would be kinda cute...

Brian interrupted their moment when he said he loved Molière's work, earning him some pages thrown by my brother in his face.

I got up and went over to Johnson, ignoring the little argument that was starting between John and Andrew.

Before I could utter one word to the brain, the jock decided to make me join his conversation.

"What about you, Braelynn?"

"What are we talking about?" I questioned, going back to my spot on Claire's table.

"You're going at the party tonight? Stubbies said he'd like for you to make some music there." Andrew explained.

"Well, I wasn't invited or anything, Stubbies never talked to me, like ever and I probably can't anyway, I'll probably just stay home with John." I answered, surprised that he invited me.

"You- uh, you like music?" asked Johnson, getting closer to me a bit.

"Yeah, I play a little and I'm obsessed with pretty much everything that revolve around music." I explained shyly to my crush.

"That's really cool! Maybe you could play for me sometime, I'd like to hear what you make."

I agreed with a small laugh and we continued talking about music for a bit while the others had their own conversation that I didn't care about because I was finally having a real talk with Brian Johnson, my crush since like forever!

We were interrupted by a loud "HA!" that came from Allison. We all looked at her, shocked, because that's the first thing she said, well except in the bathroom, but not everybody was there, so.

"Shut up!" yelled Claire.

I decided to join their conversation again, but stayed close to Brian.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"She's just feeling sorry for herself." scoffed Andrew.

That was kinda rude...

"Yeah, well, if I didn't nobody else would." retorted the prom queen.

"We all feel sorry for ourselves once in a while, it's not necessarily a bad thing." I told Sporto.

"Then, what about you, Braelynn? Who do you like better? Mom or dad?" he retorted.

"I hate them both."

"Why?" he questioned again.

"Sporto... you get along with your parents?" intervenned my brother, knowing that I didn't want to talk about that.

They started yet another argument that I didn't want to hear, so I grabbed Johnson's hand and dragged him to another table to talk some more.

 **...**

Yup, another one! I really hope you like this chapter, I feel like this one sucks... or maybe it's the whole story that sucks, idk xd Anyway, please leave a comment, I really like reading them and it keeps me going:))

Btw, the song she wrote is In My Blood, of Shawn Mendes, i don't know yet if she'll sing it or not, but if she does I'll find a cover on youtube and you'll hear how I want her to sound... so yeah:)


	8. Chapter 7

I was joking around with Brian until Andrew and John's argument became too big and my crush decided that we should intervene.

We walked up to the two guys and Johnson spoke up while putting a hand on each of the guys's shoulders.

"Hey fellas, I mean..." he interrupted himself when Andrew pushed him away, before starting talking again, "...I don't like my parents either, I don't... I don't get along with them... their idea of parental compassion is just, you know, wacko!"

"Don't say that, Genius Boy, maybe you don't get along, but I'm sure they love you and you love them." I said.

"Coming from the girl who said she hated both of her parents minutes ago." scoffed the princess.

"That's different." I spat, glaring at the prom queen.

Claire is confusing, she's friendly one minute and the next she's being a bitch.

Before she could respond, my brother brought back the attention on him and Brian.

"Dork, you're a parent's wet dream, okay?"

'Not just his parent's...' I thought with a smirk on my face.

"Well, that's a problem!" the brain responded, bringing me out of my daydream.

I'm sure it is, he must have a lot of pression to be the perfect kid with the perfect grades... it must suck, but at least that means they care about him.

"Look, I can see you getting all bunged up for them making you wear these kinda clothes. But face it, you're a Neo-Maxi-Zoom-Dweebie! What would you be doing if you weren't out making yourself a better citizen?" ranted John.

"John Bender! That's enough, that comment was totally unnecessary." I stated with a hard look on my face.

My brother muttered an apology to Brian, making me smile in victory, but of course Andrew had to add something just to fuck things up.

"Why do you have to insult everybody?"

"Oh, c'mon, he apologised, get along guys!" I exclaimed.

"I'm being honest, asshole! I would expect you... to know the difference!" retorted my brother, completly ignoring me.

"Yeah, well, he's gotta name!" Andrew said back.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." the jock turned to Brian, "What's your name?"

"Are you shitting me? You don't even know his name?" I scoffed.

I walked away, no bothering to say anything else. It was pretty ridiculous, Andrew wanted to defend Brian, but he didn't even know his fucking name!

I decided to work on my other song, the one about Brian, and just ignore everything that was going on around me.

Not long after I settled down at Brian's table, where all my stuff was, he joined me, leaving an empty seat between us once he spotted the open notebook on the desk. I gave him a small smile in appreciation before focusing on my song again.

I tried to concentrate, I really did. But I constently felt Brian fidget next to me and John wasn't shutting up anytime soon. So I decided to finish my song later, I was almost done anyway.

I closed my notebook and took the seat right next to my crush, I may as well be social if I can't get my shit done.

"Okay, what's bothering you, Genius boy?" I questioned with a smirk playing on my lips.

"Uh, b-bothering me? Nothing, nothing's bothering me... why would you ask that?"

"I don't know, you keep moving around and you look kinda uncomfortable, so I assumed something was bothering you..." I explained.

"Oh, uh, well, not really... I was just... Are you writing songs? I mean, in this notebook? Is this why you don't want me to look?"

"Yep... I finished one earlier! It's not the first one, I actually have a lot, but this one and the other I'm working on are really important for me... like, more than the others." I said, smiling widely and making a lot of hand gestures while I was talking. What can I say, I get excited when I talk about music.

"Why?"

"Well, they're more personnal, they're really about me, about my life, about what I'm living and who- I mean _what_ I like!"

"I would love to hear those songs, I, uh, I know I already said that, but I would really like to get to know you... and I feel like your music... is a great way to, uh, well, to get to know you, Braelynn. And I'm sure you, I mean, I'm sure you have a great voice too..."

Brian Johnson just killed me with his cuteness, ladies and gentleman! And the way he said my name made me melt, I'm pretty sure that by the end of his little rant I was as red as a tomato. I never thought he would be interested in my songs or... in me in general. I'm just John's sister, nothing more, I'm almost invisible at this fucking school... I hang out with John's friends, I'm just his shadow... I'm not interesting, I'm just... nothing.

Maybe I'm exagerating everything, my self-esteem is kinda really low, thanks to my parents. Anyways...

"Maybe one day, Genius boy." I replied with a shy smile.

He smiled in return before letting out a small, awkward laugh.

Cute as fuck.

Brian went to say something else when we were interrupted by a sound from the back of the tables.

I turned around just in time to see my brother stab a freaking switchblade in a chair.

"John! What the fuck!" I yelled, standing up to get the switchblade, but Allison was faster than me, so I sat back down.

He looked at me with a somewhat sorry look on his face, before turning his attention back to the jock when he spoke up.

"Let's end this right now. You don't talk to her... you don't look at her and you don't even think about her! You understand me?"

"I'm trying to help her." protested my brother.

"Well, try less." I simply stated with a sarcastic smile before turning my attention to my notebook, now that Brian said that he wanted to hear my songs, I really wanted to finish this.

 **...**

And done motherfucker! I'm actually so proud of this song... it's not a big love song, because that's not my style, but in my head it's clear that it's about Brian, so it's all good.

"Hey, Genius boy." I said.

By now, the library was calm again, so even if I was whispering, everybody turned to our table.

"Geez, people, there's only one person in this room that I call 'Genius boy', so please, turn back around and mind their own business." I spat before turning to Johnson with a bright smile, "Anyway, I just finished the other song I was telling you about."

"That's great." he exclaimed, a little too loudly, making everybody, including me, jump.

"Yeah... if you're lucky you'll hear it soon." I told him.

"I hope I will." was his answer.

We smiled at each other and turned to the front of the library just as Carl, the janitor, walks in.

"Brian, how you doing?" he asked with a smile.

"Your dad works here?" my brother questionned, turning to our table.

The brain just looked down at the table, embarassed that the janitor talked to him.

"Well, Carl, I'm doing fine, thanks for asking!" I exclaimed, to get the attention off of Johnson.

"Yeah, how's your music doing?"

"Great, I finished two songs today, I was feeling inspired." I retorted, throwing a side glance to Brian.

Carl noticed my small action and gave me a knowing smirk.

Everybody else, except Johnson, looked at me in surprise. I totally forgot they didn't know that I wrote my own stuff... I never told John because I was scared he would judge me... it's not his style to judge me, but I can't help but think he would... yep, my parents fucked me up that bad. And even tho everybody at school knows that I'm obsessed with music, mostly because I dance around in the hallways with my walkman, and that I sign a bit, I never sang an original...except to Carl.

I actually liked the janitor, we talk often when he's cleaning up the music room. It's kinda weird to say, but he was my first public, I played the first song I've ever written to him and he was a good critic. He was actually my only public, for my original songs anyway.

"How does one become a janitor?" my brother suddenly spoke up.

Oh God, John, what the fuck are you doing?

"You wanna become a janitor?" questionned Carl.

"No, I just wanna know how one becomes a janitor because Andrew here, is very interested in persuing a career in the custodial art..."

Oh boy... can he get anymore stupid?

But Carl didn't take it personal or anything, he was more amused by John's comment...which is kinda weird, but Carl is pretty weird in general.

"Oh, really? You guys think I'm just some untouchable peasant? Peon? Huh? Maybe so, but following a broom around after shitheads like you for the past eight years I've learned a couple of things...I look through your letters, I look through your lockers...I listen to your conversations, you don't know that but I do...I am the eyes and ears of this institution my friends." he stated before turning to the clock, "By the way, that clock's twenty minutes fast!" he added before leaving us.

Damn Carl...

Everybody groaned at his last statement, except me and John. I actually smiled.

 **...**

Hola guys! New chapter, full of talking, I know, but yeah I'm happy with that chapter...I guess x)

Just to clear everything up with Braelynn, everybody knows that she signs, that's why Andrew said that his friend wanted her to the party, but nobody knew she was making her own stuff! I just wanted to clear that up, because I re-wrote this part like four times because there was always something that didn't work out with what I wrote before xD I hope I didn't make any mistake with that part.

Also, I'm trying to make more "original conversations" with Braelynn and other characters, not just give her lines of the movie or adding her comments and making the others ignore her xD I really want her to bound with the other characters so yeaah xd

btw, I'm freaking exhausted, so it is possible that I made more mistakes than usual, I'm sorry!

Vote and comment, I love you guys:)


	9. Chapter 8

Now that Carl was gone, we were bored again, so my brother thought that it would be the perfect time to talk. I was kind of trying to avoid this moment to be honest. It's not that I don't love John or whatever, but with everything that happened today (and we're not even halfway through the day) I know this isn't going to be happy-happy Bender's sibblings bounding time...

I slowly walked over to his table and grabbed his arm to drag him to the second floor of the library, I didn't want everybody to hear our private conversation, they didn't need to know every single detail of our fucked up lives.

"So, J, why did we have to talk?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay, everybody said pretty harsh stuff to you today..." he said with concern.

"Not everybody, Brian is nice... and the others are starting to warm up to me, so it's all good in the world brother." I replied with a small fake smile on my lips.

"Braelynn... I want you to talk to me, like you talk to Johnson, tell me what's bothering you, talk to me about your _music_! Hell, Brian and Carl knew before _me_ , your own brother, that you write songs!"

"Sorry... it just never came up, I guess... We're too busy with our life at home to really care about each other's passions or whatever and it's okay... I'm used to it, John. Really, today is like one of the good days, even if we're in freaking detention with kids that totally hate us for no apparent reason." I ranted.

"No, B, it's not okay! We should have time to care, I want to care, Braelynn! I don't know why I didn't realise that before, but I want to be there for you, I want to have more time with you... I want us to bound and not just over our fucking injuries... I love you, sis."

By the time he finished talking, some tears streamed down my face and John was on the verge of crying, I think. He was right, we were close, but mostly because of our bruises, not really because we talked about what we liked or stuff like that.

"I want that too, John, so bad... I love you too bro."

That's when I hugged him. He went stiff for a minute before hugging back. We were never really the type of siblings to hug each other and stuff, but I needed that.

"Anyway, what's up with you and the dork?" John asked once we pulled away.

"Nothing..." I replied, blushing, "I mean, I would love to be with him or something, but I guess that's better for him if nothing happens...with the uh, dad situation..."

"You can't let him go just because of dad, B."

Yeah, he doesn't know all of the dad situation... I can't involve Brian, or any guy, in this.

"Well, I'm pretty sure he doesn't want anything with all of the glares you threw him!" I laughed a bit, "But anyway, what about Claire? You would look kinda cute together." I added with a smirk.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad! I'm sure you'll be together by the end of this detention, I guess he would be good for you... and for me and Claire, well she hates me... and besides, it would be better for her if nothing happens." he said, finishing his answer with a teasing smile.

We laughed together and made our way downstairs to join the others, we still have to make this detention more bearable for everybody.

I went to sit next to my brother, but he sent me at Brian's table... I guess he was serious when he said he wanted us together... it's weird for me, mostly because John looked like he wanted to kill Brian this morning, but anyway, I'm not going to complain about John approving of a guy I like.

I sat down next to my crush just as my brother started whistling. I joined immediatly and, surprisingly, everybody else joined us.

We were just all looking at each other, whistling happily when Dick walked in. Everybody stopped, except John who just started whistling Beethoven's 5th instead.

"Allright girls, that's 30 minutes for lunch..." he said, looking at all of us.

"Here?" questionned the jock.

Vernon confirmed this statement, but Andrew argued, saying that the cafeteria would be more fitting. I didn't care because anyway I didn't have a lunch. Apparently Dick didn't care either and he stated it clearly with a mean glare on his stupid face.

John decided to join the conversation by asking if we would have milk. Like, seriously, milk? First brownie hound and now milk? He's so weird sometimes. He could at least ask for something better that freaking milk!

Claire and Andrew backed John up, saying that the prom queen was getting dehydrated and that it was gross, so Vernon was a minimum nice and sent Andrew with Allison to get us some coke.

As soon as they left, the vice-principal did too, so we all moved to the back of the library, trying to find something interesting to do while we were waiting for the two to come back.

John was looking at some weird book and Johnson was next to him while Claire and I were leaning against the statue.

I was trying to make conversation with the prom queen, but my brother kept interrupting us. Don't make your crush too obvious, bro...

"Claire... you wanna see a picture of a guy with elephantitus of the nuts? It's pretty tasty..."

"No thank you..." she replied before sharing a look with me.

I was going to continue our conversation, but John interrupted us. Again.

"How do you think he rides a bike?"

Seriously bro? Claire didn't even take the time to answer him, so he decided to speak up again. Gosh, my brother can be annoying as fuck when he wants to.

"Oh, Claire? Would you ever consider dating a guy like this?"

"Can't you just leave me alone? I'm trying to have a conversation with your sister." she spat, annoyed.

"I mean if he had a great personality and was a good dancer and had a cool car...Although you'd probably have to ride in the back seat 'cause his nuts would ride shotgun." John continued.

The popular girl turned to me with a pleading look.

"Let him join our conversation, he'll possibly be nice and stop bothering you with disgusting things if he doesn't feel left out." I told her.

"You know what I wish I was doing?" she questioned, loud enough for John and Brian to ear.

"Oh, watch what you say, Brian here is a cherry." my brother said.

The two guys started to argue about Brian being a cherry or not, so Claire and I continued the conversation.

"I wish I was on a plane to France."

"Ouh, fancy... I personnaly wish that I would be on a road trip right now... no real destination, just... driving. In a Westfalia! The Westfalia is super important!" I replied.

"We should totally do a road trip together!" the princess exclaimed excitedly.

"Uh, yeah, that would be nice... but can I ask why you're suddenly nice to me?"

She was going to respond, I was going to have my answer, but fucking John interrupted us! Sometimes I really have to contain my urges to punch him in the face. Savage, I know.

"Oh, you and Claire did it!"

What the fuck was he talking about?

Claire voiced my thought and Brian replied that we should drop it.

"No, drop what? What are you talking about?" I asked, getting in the conversation.

"Well, Brian's trying to tell me that in addition to the number of girls in the Niagra Falls area, that presently Claire and he are, riding the hobby horse!" exclaimed my brother.

I'm pretty sure that's not what Brian meant, but I still looked at him with a questionning look on my face.

"No I'm not! I'm not! John said I was a cherry and I said I wasn't, that's it, that's all that was said!" Brian defended with an almost panicked look while staring at me.

"Well, then what were you motioning to Claire for?"

Sometimes my brother should really shut the fuck up.

"You know, I don't appreciate this very much, Brian." Claire stated.

"He's lying!" Johnson almost yelled.

"Oh, you weren't motioning to Claire? Were you pointing at Braelynn then? It's okay if you were, I just don't enjoy talking about my sister's sex life..."

"You know he's lying, right?" Brian asked, looking directly at me.

"Of course I know, he's my brother, Genius boy." I rassured him.

"Okay, dork, were you or were you not motioning to the girls?" questioned my brother.

"Yeah, but it was only... was only because I didn't want Bra- them, I didn't want _them_ to know that I was a virgin, okay?" he admited, "Excuse me for being a virgin, I'm sorry..." he added, looking like a tomato.

"Why didn't you want me to know you were a virgin?" I asked with a slight laugh at the end.

"Because I was embarassed and it's my personnal business, it's my personnal, private business."

"Well, I understand that, but you don't have to be embarassed or anything, I actually find that kinda sweet." I said, winking at him.

John said a comment about Johnson not doing any business, but both of us ignored him, we were smiling at each other like freaking idiots.

Another chapter:)

We had a Bender siblings moment and I really loved writing it:D

I'm also very sorry that most of this story is dialogue and I get that it can get kinda boring if there's no description or whatever, but I'm trying my best, promess!

anyway, comment and vote if you liked that chapter:)


	10. Chapter 9

Andrew and Allison came back with some cokes soon after the 'cherry' conversation and we all went back to the tables. I decided to sit alone just behind my brother. I put my Queen's cassette in my walkman and started to ignore every conversation around me.

I was just looking around, hoping someone would offer a part of their lunch to me. My parent's logic is that if I'm not home, then I don't have any reason to eat their food, so I have to get something myself... but it's kinda hard today, since I'm stuck in a fucking library all day.

Just as _Keep Yourself Alive_ finished, half a sandwich appeared on my table. I turned my head and saw Allison giving me a friendly smile. I stoped my music and thanked her before taking a bite of the lunch I received.

Maybe I should've looked inside the sandwich first, because that sandwich is honestly really gross. Of course I'll eat it all, because I'm hungry and Allison was nice enought to share, but I'll be sure that the next time I'm with her when it's lunchtime, I'll have something.

Suddenly, John walked to the back of the library, where the statue is, so he's almost next to me.

"Here's my impression of life at big Bri's house..."

Oh no.

" _Son!_ " my brother exclaimed in a deeper voice, meaning he was talking as Brian's dad.

" Yeah dad?" he retorted with a kid's voice, imitating Brian.

" _How's your day, pal?_ "

" Great dad, how's yours?"

" _Super! Say son, how'd you like to go fishing this weekend?_ "

" Great dad! But I've got homework to do! And I would like to take my courage to invite Braelynn to go out!"

I looked over at Brian after my brother made that comment and the brain was as red as a tomato, it was kinda cute.

But John should really shut up, now it's funny, but I know he'll bring this little scene a bit too far and nobody will find him funny anymore.

" _That's alright son! You can do it on the boat! And you can invite that girl to come with us!_ " John continued.

"Gee!"

" _Dear, isn't our son swell?_ "

" **Yes dear, isn't life swell?** "

Then he faked that Brian's parents kissed, it was cute and all and that's when John brought this scene too far. He was back at being Brian's dad and he made a move like he punched Brian's mom.

Not so funny anymore.

There was a heavy silence in the room, until Andrew spoke up.

"Alright, what about your family?"

"John, no." I protested.

But of course, he ignored me.

" _Stupid, worthless, no good, God damned, freeloading, son of a bitch, retarded, big mouth, know it all, asshole, jerk!_ " he started as our father.

" **You forgot ugly, lazy and disrespectful. And you didn't talk about that whore!** " he continued as our mother.

He made a hand gesture like our dad just slapped our mom.

" _Shut up bitch! Go fix me a turkey pot pie!_ "

"What about you dad?" he added as himself.

" _Fuck you!_ "

"No, dad, what about you?"

" _Fuck you!_ "

"No, dad, what about you?"

" _Fuck you! And where is your dumb ass bitch sister? She better be in her room or else she'll fucking get it!_ "

He finished the imitation by dad hitting him.

That happened yesterday. John probably finished here because he doesn't know what went down in my room.

The silence was back after that, but Johnson broke it.

"Is this for real?"

"That shit litteraly went down yesterday when we came back from school." I explained, on the verge of crying.

"You wanna come over sometime?" added John in an arsh tone.

"That's bullshit. It's all part of your image, I don't believe a word of it." intervened Andrew.

I turned to him as fast as possible with a disbelieving look on my face. How can he think all of this is fake? How can he think that we would just make this up for attention? I can't believe that guy.

Apparently John can't either because he started walking toward the jock before speaking up.

"You don't believe me?"

"No..."

"No?" I joined the conversation.

"Did I stutter?" he questioned rudely.

By now, my brother is right next to Andrew and he lift his sleeve up.

"Do you believe this? Huh? It's about the size of a cigar... Do I stutter? You see, this is what you get in my house when you spill paint in the garage." John explained, before walking over to me and brought me by the arm to Andrew's table, "Still don't believe me? Well maybe you'll believe that," he continued, bringing down my high waisted skirt just above my underwear to reaveal some scars, "these scars were made by a fucking kitchen knife because she didn't have time to wash the dishes because she had homework to do!"

He brought my skirt back up before leaving, calling the rest of the gang 'fucking dildos'.

"You shouldn't have said that." exclaimed Claire once my brother finished making noise.

"How would I know, he lies about everything anyway!" the jock defended himself.

"Oh, my fucking reaction wasn't enough for you? You thought I was faking it or some shit? I can't believe you, Andrew Clark!" I screamed in his face, tears streaming down my face.

"B, I'm-"

"No, don't come at me with your fake apologies, anyway why do you care? You wouldn't even notice if I disapeared..." I stated harshly, "I- I can't... I just can't deal with any of this..." I muttered before leaving the four others to join my brother upstairs.

 **...**

I sat next to my brother and we stayed in silence for a while before I decided to speak up.

"You know, sometimes I think about running away... Like, just pack a bag and leave this dump of a town... Away from our parents, this school... just- just away from everything wrong..."

"Braelynn, you can't do this! I can't do this without you here, you're my twin sister and I love you and as selfish as it sounds, I don't want you to go."

"No, I know, I know... Every time I start thinking about that... I also think of you and it keeps me going in this crappy town... You keep me sane, John, I need you and I love you too."

"Well, that was our second cute conversation of the day, we should stop here... let's get high!" John exclaimed, getting up and going towards the exit, me following behind like a lost puppy.

 **...**

I'm baaaaaack!

Sorry for the wait and this chapter probably suck, I'm sorryyyyy but I didn't have time to write and all, but I should be able to finish this story before 2019 (I really hope so, but maybe not0-0)

Anyway, hope you enjoyed, don't hesitate to vote/comment!


End file.
